


Teachers don't date teachers (but You-sensei and Riko-sensei definitely are)

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Aqours, Art Teacher!Riko, F/F, Fluff, Gym Teacher!You, Romance, You Decide, in which Uranohoshi has a proper amount of students so it won't close down, or YouRiko-sensei shipping saves the school, the teacher/teacher au I crave for YouRiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: The whole student body and teachers teases the gym teacher, Watanabe You, with the new art teacher, Sakurauchi Riko, that they make a cute couple. How long can You deny this when Riko isn't helping to reduce the rumours?





	1. Tease 01 – You’re Sakurauchi-sensei’s Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I get stuck with coming up with titles (and summaries) every single time?
> 
> I hope this story's title managed to capture attention somehow. =v= 
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

Watanabe You was running to school. Not at her max speed, no, but it was of a wind-causing pace as she was (pun not intended) running late for the teacher's morning meeting. 

_Aw man, why did I stay up late marathoning Haikyuu!_

The 25-year-old gym teacher vaults over a one-metre high gate to avoid the group of students walking slowly on the pathway up to school. One or two students whistled and others greeted good morning. 

_If I wanted, I could gather the class to play volleyball. Yikes! I hope the principal doesn't get mad at me!_

You gives a quick wave and smile to the students before picking up speed down the hallways and up the stairs. One of the girls from the Student Council stops to chide, "No running in the corridors, sensei!" 

_Ah, caught by a student!_

"Pardon me this one time!" You shouts as she shoots an apologetic smile over, not stopping her run.

The girl shakes her head but says, “Only because it’s you, Watanabe-sensei!”

You skids to a stop in front of the wooden door with the label ‘Meeting Room’ and she takes a deep breath to steady her breathing and brace herself for whatever is happening inside.

_Here we go._

The gym teacher forgets to knock and opens the door with vigour coupled with a bright smile. “Good morning! Sorry I’m late. What’d I miss?”

_3 years in teaching and I always forget about being formal._

The teachers all turned to look at the new arrival and You scans the room to see that the principal wasn’t present (thank goodness), and there was a single unfamiliar face; the only one who looks surprised by You’s entrance too - long, auburn red hair, gentle hazel eyes, sharp cheekbone-

“Watanabe-sensei! Good timing!”

“Thank you for volunteering to be Sakurauchi-sensei’s guide from now on!”

“Eh?” You looks away from the new face to look at her colleagues with confusion. “Guide..?”

_Was it that time of the year for new teachers already?_

The Head of the Mathematics department smiles. “Sakurauchi-sensei here is our new art teacher. And since you’re late…”

The Head of the Science department continues, “You shall be Sakurauchi-sensei’s school guide.”

_Ah… A new art teacher and I’m being punished for being late. Makes sense._

You chuckles and walks over to the silently and patiently waiting art teacher, hands extended for a friendly handshake. “Watanabe You. Your full of energy and usually punctual, sports and gym teacher!”

_What am I even saying? Maybe Sakurauchi-sensei didn’t even register I was late! Ahh, why did I bring it up?_

“Usually punctual? I think you mean usually _early_.” The Head of Science jests about You’s habit to go for morning jogs and turn up super early in school even though she doesn’t have to.

You turns around to shoot a _“_ _shh, don’t tell Sakurauchi-sensei my good points just yet”_ glare before smiling to the new teacher who has yet to take her hand. “I hope I’m not scaring you in any way?”

The art teacher jumps a little and shakes her head quickly. “Oh no…I’m just…surprised…” The auburn-haired teacher shakes You’s hand – gentle like her demure.

_Soft hands for an art teacher… Or were art teachers hands supposed to be soft..?_

"It's nice to meet you... I'll be in your care." Sakurauchi-sensei bows after releasing You's hand. 

You laughs and waves her hand in front of her. "Same here, same here." 

_Wow, she's really polite._

"Why aren't you taking a seat?" You gestures to a vacant chair and the slight tint of pink on the art teacher's face tells You that the pretty and polite teacher just might be kind of ditzy too. 

_Cute._

You smiles and grabs a seat after her new colleague settles in hers, and the meeting continues - when Sakurauchi-sensei will start teaching, discussion about how the other classes are going, if the curriculum needs dire changes, club notices and more. One and a half hour of meeting goes by soon enough, the teachers all know when to joke and when not to after all.

Most of the teachers file out to get to their next class or to their tables where they have homework to mark and whatnot, and You gets to her feet and stretches. “Mmm~ mm~”

_Long hours of sitting really aren’t my thing._

The Head of the Art department was talking to the new teacher before looking over to You with a smile that seemed to indicate more but You simply cocks her head to the side, waiting for some sort of instruction or more formalities. “Watanabe-sensei is popular amount the students, so I’m sure she will make you feel a part of the school before you know it, Sakurauchi-sensei.”

_Uwaa, more compliments! Stop, stop. Sakurauchi-sensei is going to look to me like I’m some sort of demigod now._

“I think Sakurauchi-sensei will be liked by all the students soon enough with a face like that.” You doesn’t think before she speaks.

The Head of Art grins. “I’m happy to hear that you find Sakurauchi-sensei pretty, Watanabe-sensei. But try not to steal her over to the sports facility, okay?”

“Wha- I don’t-”

“You don’t?” The Head of Art raises her eyebrows, taunting, and the teacher with her head filled with sports falls for it.

“I do! But- Ah.” You covers her reddening face with one hand and looks over to Sakurauchi-sensei who simply smiles apologetically.

_And there goes all my first impressions… Sakurauchi-sensei probably thinks I’m 100% weirdo as if being late wasn’t bad enough._

“Alright.” The art teacher claps her hand once. “I won’t tease you any further. Take care of Sakurauchi-sensei, won’t you?”

You nods and salutes; a habit of hers. “Roger that!”

Once all the teachers left, You steps outside too, waiting for the auburn-haired teacher to exit too. You was pondering on which part of the school to show Riko around to first, but before she could decide or say anything, You notices that the new teacher was really pale in the face. “Sakurauchi-sensei? You look kind of pale, do you want to-”

You’s eyes widens as Riko falls forward. Not wasting a second, You catches Riko in her arms, holding the new art teacher gently and carefully. “Are you alright?”

_Uwa! She’s really light! And thin!_

Riko breathes unevenly as her head rests heavily on You’s shoulder. “I…”

You tightens her hold on Riko’s waist and shoulder. “I guess our first stop can be the Nurse’s office.” You cracks a smile to lighten the mood but her colleague shakes her head.

“I’m just…feeling a little light-headed because I skipped breakfast to arrive on time earlier…” Riko explained weakly and You’s furrowed in worry eyebrows raises high, surprised to hear that the seemingly reliable art teacher was almost late for the teacher meeting too.

_Sakurauchi-sensei really is interesting._

“Skipping breakfast isn’t good, Sakurauchi-sensei.” You feigns a chiding tone and holds back a chuckle when she sees Riko try to hide her embarrassed face on her shoulder. “Guess our first stop will be the cafeteria then!”

_I could grab a hot drink while I’m there too._

Riko nods but reaches up to touch You’s arm that was still propping her up. “Could I rest up for a bit more first..? Like this…”

You’s cheeks flushes a little as she grew conscious about the way she was holding her new colleague. “Sure…Wouldn’t want you to faint on your first day here.”

_Sakurauchi-sensei is rather warm…_

You sighs in her mind and looks anywhere but Riko’s resting expression against her sturdy shoulder as she doesn’t want to give her brain more reasons to think of anything funny and embarrassing.

 

A student from the newspaper club that happened to be passing by during her toilet break hides behind the wall after taking a picture of everyone’s favourite Watanabe-sensei embracing the new teacher, Sakurauchi-sensei. A new hot scoop has been found and to be shared with the school.

 

 

 

* * *

  **Author Notes**

**＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／ First chapter finally out~ I’ve been wanting to write this AU for so long..!**

**And I just realize that I could add “And she started the first rumour too” at the summary for this story. Hahas. XD**

**Anyways! Tell me how y’all found the first chapter – opening chapter for this Teacher/Teacher AU for YouRiko is~ -claps hands excitedly- ٩(^ᴗ^)۶**

**Or really, any form of feedback is greatly appreciated. ^w^ Thank you for reading and see you next chapter!**


	2. Tease02 – You’re Dating Sakurauchi-sensei (That’s what the evidence says)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it’s time for an update? XD 
> 
> Moreee sensei-sensei teasing! Ganbaruby, You-sensei! ^w^

The school was bustling with movement and energy and it certainly did not take a genius to realize that the reason for all this commotion was Watanabe You. At least that’s what the gym teacher thinks.

It’s been a week that You has been the new art teacher’s guide. You arrives at school to students grinning and whispering among themselves as they look at her. When she greets them, some were as per usual, but many squealed and said “Good luck!”

_Why good luck?_

You tries to shrug it off as teenagers being teenagers. But she soon found the reason why there was all this pointing and seemingly fangirling from students when they spot her. The school’s huge notice board had a hoard of students – two whole classes worth of girls – and they were saying something You couldn’t quite believe.

“Watanabe-sensei and Sakurauchi-sensei look so cute together!” A student squeals.

_Me and Sakurauchi-sensei?_

You stood behind the crowd to hear in on what’s going on.

“Kyaa! Can you believe that Watanabe-sensei is hugging Sakurauchi-sensei so coolly! Like a knight~ Ahh~” Another student was snapping pictures of the notice board.

_H-Hugging!?_

Youalmost drops her water bottle at the notion of  _hugging_  the new teacher. She doesn’t remember doing something like deliberately hugging the definitely huggable teacher. You is still doing her best to erase that line of thought from her memory.

“Of course! It’s You-sensei! She gets any girl she wants!” You recognized the student from her class speaking with vigour.

_Wait. What?!_

You was starting to grow confuse as to why anyone would think she can get anyone she wants. She hasn’t even started thinking about dating anyone. Much less date the new and beautiful art teacher.

“Sakurauchi-sensei is so lucky~”

_About what?_

You wanted to ask aloud but simply tried to catch a glimpse of what all the students are looking at. Though all the raised hands and massive amount of students made it hard for You to see anything but a hint of a photograph.

“Look at how she’s just resting on You-sensei’s chest! That must feel good.”

_Resting on my..?_

You’s face grew hot as she finally understood what the students are gushing about and because she remembers again – vividly – of Sakurauchi-sensei borrowing her shoulder to rest before they went on their way around the campus.

“What do you expect? They are dating.”

“We’re not.” You breathes out a breath of relief that her voice did not crack. 

Everyone parted gasping from the surprise of being caught by You-sensei herself. And You's eyes widened at the scene of Riko-sensei lying on her chest, a serene and relaxed expression and a soft hand on her arm - the moment blown up into a high definition, A4 size photograph now on the notice board for any passing eyes to see.  

_When was that taken!? Oh gods._ _Why is it up there? Has Sakurauchi-sensei seen this?_

You's mind was a panic but on the outside, she placed a hand to her hip and put on a teacher-like, stern expression. "Who placed this here?" 

The students started murmuring amongst themselves while You waits for someone to inform her or admit to their actions. She had half a mind to just turn around and take down the embarrassing picture though the other half of her mind reasoned that doing so will make her seem guilty.

You waits about a minute before she huffs through her nose. “I’ll take it down.”

“Ah, but You-sensei is definitely going out with Sakurauchi-sensei, right?” A student asks, sparking more students to bombard questions and statements.

“Going out- No-” You puts up a hand defensively.

“I want to take picture first, Watanabe-sensei!”

“No pictures! Guys- Girls.” You closed her eyes due to some students who forgot to off the flash on their cameras.

_Ahh, why is this happening?_

“Sakurauchi-sensei matches quite well with Watanabe-sensei anyways. Would you want to date her, Watanabe-sensei?” Another student starts an impromptu interview enthusiastically.

“D-Date- No, no, no. Stop saying those things.” You’s cheeks was starting to heat up and she tries to take a step forward to push the crowd back.

“What’s going on?” You hears a gentle but authoritative voice from behind the sea of students.

_Oh good! Another teacher-_

You’s eyes lit up with hope that reinforcements has arrived but her smile soon drops when she sees the now familiar auburn hair and light-grey formal jacket which could only belong to the new art teacher.

“S-Sakurauchi-sensei!” You stutters.

_I’ve got to hide the picture from Sakurauchi-sensei._

“It’s You-sensei’s girlfriend!”

“Girlfriend?” The art teacher arcs a fine brow up.

You swallows some nerves; unsure of whether she wanted to turn and shoot a glare at the student who shouted or to keep staring at how Sakurauchi-sensei’s brow look really good. You shakes her head out of the mini trance. “Not girlfriend. No one’s girlfriend. Nothing to do with girlfriends. Ughhh.”

_Why do I have to keep saying the word “girlfriend”!? Now Sakurauchi-sensei is going to catch onto what’s going on!_

You groans and moves to put some distance between the notice board and Sakurauchi-sensei. The art teacher simply smiles amusedly. “Sounds like something interesting is going on…”

“No! Nothing interesting. Nothing more interesting than a blank canvas to fill up, right Sakurachi-sensei?” You was panicking and she knows but she really can’t come up with anything better to divert the art teacher’s clear hazel eyes looking pass her.

_Oh no… What do I do? How do I stop Sakurauchi-sensei from seeing the picture?_

Riko takes a step forward and You immediately steps to intercept, chuckling awkwardly. “You really shouldn’t…”

“Shouldn’t what..?” Riko leans into You’s personal space which makes You’s cheek turn slightly red as the gym teacher leans backwards.

_Ugh, Sakurauchi-sensei. You’re too close!_

“Shouldn’t try to look at what these students have put up as a prank.” You smiles in hopes that Riko will get a hint and not persist.

Riko however wears a thoughtful expression before batting her long eyelashes twice. “What sort of prank?”

_Sakurauchi-sensei’s eyelashes sure are long…_

You coughs into her hands at her embarrassing thoughts. “Childish pranks, Sakurauchi-sensei.”

_You’re new here. I’m sure it’s better if you can at least have a month of normalcy before being embarrassed by a picture of me hugging you._

You’s desperation isn’t getting through to the art teacher however as Riko looks to the notice board and then back to You before taking yet another step forward. A step closer to You again. You stumbles backwards when she felt Riko’s breath tickle her face.

“S-S-Sakurauchi-sensei-”

“I’d like to see what this childish prank is, Watanabe-sensei. Everything is experience, right?” Riko grins as she takes yet another step forward.

_Ahh. Why do art teachers have to be so curious and cute!?_

You couldn’t deny her colleagues request to see the notice board when Riko was being so adamant and unthinkingly entering You’s personal space after all. You felt like her ears was burning up and that must look really uncool too.

Riko’s mouth opens into a small ‘o’ at the image on the notice board – a header reading “Watanabe-sensei is dating the new art teacher Sakurauchi-sensei”. Riko lifts a hand to her mouth to hide a smile and stop a giggle.

You couldn’t tell that Riko was finding the prank funny, neither did she notice how Riko was staring at her in an intrigued manner.

Unable to hold back any longer, a student speaks up. “Sakurauchi-sensei! Are you and Watanabe-sensei really dating?”

_Uwa-_

“Is it true that you know Watanabe-sensei before coming to this school?”

_Where did that rumour come from?_

“How was You-sensei’s biceps?”

_Seriously!? Sakurauchi-sensei wouldn’t care-_

Riko clears her throat behind her hand and You couldn’t believe that the art teacher seemed to sport a tint of pink on her cheeks. Which question is making the beautiful art teacher blush? You shakes her head internally to not fall into that line of thought.

_Tell them no to everything Sakurauchi-sensei._

“Who knows~” Riko smiles a teasing and mysterious smile.

You whips her head around to gape at Riko; unable to believe that Riko didn’t help tell the students the truth and stop the possibility of two classes assuming that they were in a relationship.  

_Why..?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riko-sensei is such a tease. And poor You-sensei. XD So many students just wanting to know if their favourite teacher is dating the new and fun art teacher~ XD
> 
> Anyways~ *O* I hope y’all like the second chapter of this teacher/teacher au! (ᗒᗨᗕ)
> 
> Do tell me how you found the chapter or what you like most of the chapter. （・ｗ・）Or perhaps what you think might happen next~ XD Riko done something unexpected after all~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you next chapter! （＾∀＾）ゞ
> 
> P.S. I'm trying to keep this in You POV. What do y'all think about that? Would you prefer to have Riko's POV too? OwO


	3. Tease03 – You’re on a first name basis now (totally dating, don’t try to deny it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time flies way too fast. Me attempting a weekly update when I want to write so many other things is nigh impossible. =v= 
> 
> But hey, here we go again~ ;D

You shakes her head and sighs, exhausted despite it only being morning. The students finally headed to their respective classes and Riko was taking down the scandalous image of You hugging Riko; rolling it up neatly.

_I feel like I never felt this tired even after three basketball matches or a 24kilometre marathon._

The gym teacher scratches her cheek unsurely as she looks over to Riko. “Hey, um…Sorry you had to go through that… Not something a teacher would want to be placed in, right?”

_Subjected to rumours and teases is definitely not what I would want if I’m new in school._

Riko shakes her head with a gentle smile. “I thought they were cutely energetic.”

_For now, maybe. They can be real notorious!_

You rolls her eyes, a small smile pulling her lips upwards. “They are only cute for the first month at most, Sakurauchi-sensei. But I definitely agree with energetic.”

Riko giggles at how You described the students. It really shows in You how close she is to the children and it makes Riko admire the gym teacher more.

You’s smile drops as she considered their current situation. “Seriously though…Why didn’t you help clear the misunderstanding earlier, Sakurauchi-sensei?”

_I’m sure a “no” from you would have got them to stop._

Riko hums thoughtfully. “Wouldn’t it be good for the students to have such imaginative power?”

_Imaginative…power..?_

“Er…Is it?” You looks up to the ceiling as she tries to grasp an understanding.

Riko nods. “Imagination and looking at things from your own unique perspective is the root of art… At least, that’s what I’d like to think. Excuse me if you think I’m being strange and-”

“Oh! No, no! Definitely not! You’re not strange or weird or anything, Sakurauchi-sensei!” You was quick to wave her hands in front of the art teacher, in hopes to reassure Riko.

_You might be mysterious. But instead of mysterious strange, you’re more of mysterious beautiful…_

Riko chuckles at You’s outburst. “Not being anything at all doesn’t sound all too positive…”

“Ah.” You lifts her water bottle over her face to hide her embarrassed expression. “I didn’t mean that…Sakurauchi-sensei is-”

“You-sensei.” Riko cuts in.

“Eh?” You blinks.

_Is this the first time Sakurauchi-sensei calls me by my name..?_

“Riko will do.” The art teacher smiles patiently. You likes Riko’s smile; they were gentle and calming, but sometimes You wished Riko elaborated herself more instead of just smile.

“Er…” You opens her mouth but doesn’t quite know what to say.

_Riko will do what?_

The auburn hair teacher simply grins further as she leans forward, closing the space between You and her. This simple action makes You swallow and blink twice as she finds her heart picking up the pace for whatever the reason. “You can just call me “Riko” instead of “Sakurauchi”… If you’d like to, of course.”

_Oh._

You’s mouth widens into an ‘O’ as she finally understood the sentence ‘Riko will do’. You almost felt dumb for not catching on sooner, but she was getting quite used to calling her new colleague by her family name. “Um…”

_Riko-sensei… Man, why does it sound so good in my head?_

“Er…” You starts again. At this point, You doesn’t notice or bother with how she was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish.

Riko was ever-patient as she waited for You to address her.

You’s eyebrows creased up slightly from concentration. “R-Riko-sensei…”

The way the art teacher’s smile widens and eyes twinkled made the long attempt so worth it. You could not help but reflect a huge smile too. “You can call me ‘You’ too.”

Riko chuckles. “Aren’t I already doing so, _You-_ sensei~”

You lowers her head as heat crept up her cheeks again. “Er…Right. That’s right…” You laughs awkwardly.

_Ahh, I’m so embarrassing! Riko-sensei is probably constantly laughing at me on the inside! And she must think I’m the most uncool teacher alive!_

“Well now, I would stand here all day if I could, but You-sensei has homeroom to go to, am I right?” Riko nudges her head in a general direction of the classroom You has to head to as a reminder.

You’s eyes widen and quickly checks her watch for the time. “Ah! Two more minutes! I-I’ll see you later, Riko-sensei!”

Riko smiles and waves with one hand as her other hand held the picture behind her back. “See you.”

 

* * *

 

 

You lets out a deep breath when she reached the door to her class. She takes a moment to shake away this morning’s events that had a whole lot of blushing on her part. And slides open the classroom door.

_Not late. That’s a plus._

You gives herself a small smile as she strides over to the teacher’s desk and places her water bottle down. “You guys know the drill.”

The class president calls for the class to rise and after greeting energetically, “Good morning, Watanabe-sensei.” They take their seats.

_Full of energy. That’s a good start._

You thinks positive as she turns to the blackboard to start writing in some announcements she has to share with the class – school events and some goal setting. But her chalk barely grazes the blackboard when she could not help but listen in on the loud whispers her students were sharing.

“You-sensei called her ‘Riko-sensei’! I heard.”

_Weren’t you all supposed to be in class!_

“Me too! It’s so adorable that they call each other by their first names!”

“Wait, Sakurauchi-sensei called You-sensei, ‘You-sensei’?”

“She sure did.”

_She sure did…_

You could not help but think back to the way the art teacher sang her name in a teasing manner. As much as she did not like being teased, it made her happy for an unknown reason. Maybe it’s because the art teacher had a really gentle voice and You was having a rough start to the day. Maybe.

“You girls are out of the loop. I heard from my friends that have art lessons by Sakurauchi-sensei that she addressed You-sensei like that from the start.”

“No way!”

“Yes way.”

You’s hand twitches where it was hovering above the blackboard. She wonders when she should turn around to stop the buzz of conversation that was about her and Riko yet again.

_Riko-sensei addresses me by my first name to her students, huh…_

“I heard someone asked Sakurauchi-sensei what she thinks of You-sensei. And she replied ‘You-sensei is nice’. Can you believe it~?”

_Am I not nice?_

You barely manages to write a single word on the board as her attention was clearly on the conversation her students were exchanging at the moment.

“You-sensei is more than nice. Sheesh.”

“Exactly.” Without looking back, You could see her student pointing triumphantly; and if she was honest she felt happy that her students find her _more than nice_. “Sakurauchi-sensei was clearly hiding how nice she thinks You-sensei is. Gods, I can’t wait to find out.”

“Let’s probe her more!”

“Yeah!”

You clears her throat loudly, twice. And turns around with an attempted stern expression. “Homeroom isn’t for idle chatter. Much less gossiping, kids.”

A student booed playfully with a cheeky smile. “But You-sensei always says chatting is the best way to get to know each other.”

“It is.” You shakes her head. “But not gossiping.”

_As interesting as what you girls were talking about earlier. Gossiping isn’t right._

“Kay~” A few students sang in agreement. They always listened to their favourite teacher. Most of the times.

“Good. Now let’s-”

“Wait, but we’re suuuuuper curious about You-sensei and Riko-sensei’s relationship!”

You felt an incoming blush and tries to will it back. The idea of having a _relationship_ with the new art teacher causes You to want to run at full speed and scream at the top of her lungs. It was a dangerous thought. “We are just teachers in the same school. Colleagues.”

“Yeah, right. It’s not even two weeks and you’re already calling Sakurauchi-sensei by her first name!”

“There’s totally something more going on~ You-sensei!”

The way her class got so hyped with cheers and sparkling eyes made You sweatdrop before she shook her head rapidly, finding herself slowly being swept into her class’s flow of incessant shipping.

“There isn’t!”

_Riko-sensei, they clearly have too much imagination…_

You could only complain in her mind to the art teacher who seemed to keep providing fuel and firewood to her students in insisting that she could be in a relationship with Riko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me attempting to think up cool chapter titles isn’t helping my case too. XD 
> 
> Riko finally addresses You and it’s “You-sensei”~ ^w^ 
> 
> Ah, I’m behaving like You’s students. Hahas. XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the third chapter of YouRiko teacher/teacher au~ *O* 
> 
> Riko (and You) are doing a splendid job in fuelling the school with a burning desire to tease them. XD Do leave me comments and your thoughts! (They’ll help with my desire! Hehe~ :3) 
> 
> Thank you for reading~ And see you next chapter! (｀∇´ゞ


	4. Tease04 – You-sensei and Riko-sensei Love-Love Photo Album

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumbling through life and through the cuts and bruises I present you with a YouRiko-sensei update.
> 
> May you enjoy~ :/D

If the saying “it’s a small world” is true and so often used for people who happen onto each other in various shopping centres, parks or even across countries. That saying is even truer when it comes to You bumping into Riko throughout the school and having more than a few occasions to interact with the new art teacher.

You certainly doesn’t mind. And the school is even more excited about this fact.

 

* * *

 

 

Riko takes hurried steps towards the teacher’s office. Her heels click-clacking against the floors of the school as she worries about not making it to her desk before the clock hits 7.30am.

Rounding a bend, the auburn-haired art teacher slips and lets out a short scream, her heart leapt up to her throat and she was expecting the pain of falling on her butt and worse-case scenario of spraining her ankle. But after keeping her eyes closed for about five seconds and nothing came, she slowly opened them.

Her knight in shining armour smiles down at her. Riko pushes her brain’s maiden-like thoughts away with a slight blush. The kind and fit gym teacher who also happened to be in-charged of her well-being in school has caught Riko’s outstretched hand before Riko could slip any further closer to the ground.

You gives Riko a warm smile, perfect for making mornings 200% better. Riko smiles nervously. “T-Thank you, You-sensei… I would be sitting on the floor if not for you.”

You chuckles and shakes her head. “Glad to be of help. I believe your chair inside prefers your butt to be sitting on them than on the floor.”

Riko stares at You with a tint of pink covering her cheeks. “My butt…huh.” Riko tilts her head to the side in a considering manner.

You pulls Riko upright without warning and her free hands lifts to cover her embarrassed face. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say butt. I mean I did. But..I didn’t mean to seem so crude…In front of you…Er…”

_Gods,_ _why do I always mess up in front of Riko-sensei?_

Riko giggles softly into her free hand as she left the hand that You caught to still be in hers; it felt so warm there after all. “I like your straightforwardness, You-sensei. So don’t worry about it.”

You looks at Riko before lowering her head.

_Riko-sensei is too kind..._

One of the early to school newspaper club student snaps shots of You catching Riko and still holding onto Riko’s hand after. She checks the saved image in her camera with a grin and only left when Riko and You went on their way.

  

* * *

 

 

“And…finishing dunk.” The sparkling with sweat and equipped with a shining smile gym teacher kicks off the ground and easily plunges the basketball into the hoop before landing back down with a twist.

_Nailed it!_

Her students cheered loudly while the other half of the class that had to go up against her booed in a slightly dejected manner.

“You-sensei, that’s amazing!”

“Ahh, there’s no way we can win You-sensei…”

You laughs loudly as she ruffles the head of her surrounding students; not minding the sweat and even accepting some of their elbow jabs. “Hey, hey. You girls are getting better. And I did take some of the basketball girls on my team.”

_Totally unplanned when I jacked the game, but it’s the truth._

You winks and the other team groans again.

“How did you do that dunk? It was so cool!” A student asked with starry eyes and hands in a prayer manner.

The gym teacher looks to her student who wasn’t very tall for dunking and back to the hoop; her smile never wavering. “With practice and believe.”

_As every main character will tell you._

You raises her right hand which catches the basketball a student throws to her immediately when they noticed the flow of conversation. You nods to her student to watch her closely and she begins dribbling the basketball towards the hoop, and when she feels the momentum is right – a jump and smoothly dunks once again.

The student claps vigorously. “…But I still don’t get it?”

“What did I just do?” You prompts and points to her slow dribbling.

“Dribble the ball.” The student answers.

“What am I doing now?” You begins a half jog.

“Um…Running with the ball.”

You smiles and nods. “Find your pace and let your palm feel the ball.” You holds the ball in both hands. “Now what am I doing?”

“…Holding…the ball?” The student asks.

“Essentially. And gauging how firmly I am holding the ball. Before I stare down the hoop. And~” You throws the ball at the angle she felt just right, and in the next two seconds, the beautiful sound of the basketball swooping through the hoop and net was heard. Every student stood in awe.

_Oh man…This attention…_

“It’s all about practice.” You chuckles abashedly at the silent attention. She liked being a gym teacher because of the always on the move and energy, so this much attention made her nervous.

The student who asked about how to dunk nods enthusiastically. “I will!”

_Ah, I love earnest to learn kids~_

You gives her a thumbs up and a wide smile. “Great. Now I think we’ve got enough time for another mini-game-”

“You-sensei~!” You turns to see the Head of Art jogging towards her; which is really a feat as the tall blonde always wore a striking black office skirt that hugged her black stockings covered thighs tightly, coupled with those 2inch black stiletto heels to further add to her height and sexy aura.

_How is she even walking in those?_

You walks towards the Head of Art so that the blonde teacher does not have to risk tripping with every step she takes. All while keeping an eye on those heels. You has never worn heels in her life. Or at least she did twice and never wanted to do so on a daily basis like some of the other teachers do.

“Ohara-sensei. What’s up? And do be careful in those killer shoes.” The ash-brunette dodged a swipe at her with a cheeky smile.

“They are only _killer_ if you’re referring to how they make me the sexiest teacher in Uranohoshi, You-sensei~” The Head of Art winks.

“I’m always amazed that you can walk in those for eight hours. And even jog.” You shakes her head.

_The angle totally makes your ankle hurt. Sneakers are best._

Ohara-sensei grins. “But you do find them sexy, don’t you~?”

You rolls her eyes at the Head of Art stretching out her legs to pose for You. You clears her throat and turns back to her class. “No ogling. And start another game on your own!”

The class hurriedly grab some basketballs and talked to themselves for being caught staring. Everyone loves Watanabe-sensei for being the easiest to talk to and share their fun and worries with. But everyone loves Ohara-sensei for her humour and sexiness, that’s for certain.

“Aww~ How sweet of you, You-sensei~ Do you do that for Riko-sensei too?” The Head of Art winks at You again.

_Sweet- What?_

You finds heat creeping at her cheeks at the image of her being protective for Riko. “N-No? She doesn’t dress like you do, Ma- Ohara-sensei.” You squints with a pout.

The Head of Art laughs unabashedly. “That’s what you think, dearie. I would tease you more, but we don’t have a good enough audience.”

“Mari- Ohara-sensei!” You protests.

_Why does Mari-sensei like to tease me so much!?_

Mari places a hand on You’s shoulder while grinning at the shorter teacher’s red face - adorable. “I need you to do me a favour.”

“Well..that’s why you’re here, no?” You grumbles childishly.

Mari nods. “I’ve got a meeting to go to right now. So if you could, I’d love if you help tell Riko that she classes are cancelled on Tuesday. She’ll have other things instructed to do for that day.”

You nods. “Sure. Sounds simple.”

Mari chuckles. “Well, it’s not like I asked you to pick flowers fitting for the teacher you’re crushing on – so yes, it’s simple.”

“Crush- What are you even saying now, _Mari-_ sensei! I don’t have a crush on Riko-sensei.” You turns away from Mari with an indignant pout.

Mari waggles her eyebrows at You. “I didn’t mention anything about Riko, did I~?”

_Eh? Mari-sensei didn’t..?_

You’s ears turned red too as she realized Mari really did not mention Riko as the teacher You may have a crush on yet the gym teacher jumped to conclusions. “But you insinuated-”

“Mm~” Mari wore a cat-like grin so high You couldn’t do anything.

“Ugh, just go to your meeting, Ohara-sensei. I’ll let Riko-sensei know about cancelled classes.”

Mari laughs. “Remember it’s Tuesday~” And with that, the blonde that arrived like a hurricane goes on her way like a hurricane too.

You returns to her class and instructs two students to take charge on packing and putting back the basketballs in the storage room, and to head back to class properly when done.

 

* * *

 

 

The gym teacher takes large strides over to Riko’s class so that she can catch the art teacher before she leaves the art room. Upon reaching, You leans her left shoulder coolly against the door to the art room and puts a finger to her mouth so the students won’t start making noises.

_So this is how Riko-sensei teaches huh… It’s not that much different from any other teacher I guess._

You chuckles in her mind at thinking that Riko might have the class turn into a serene garden for art class or something otherworldly for art inspirations. You chucked it up to her sports filled mind’s misconception and knocks on the door twice to catch the art teacher’s attention.

Riko jumps very slightly but You notices so she grins and waves when Riko looks over surprised. “You-sensei?”

“Good morning again, Riko-sensei~”

_She sure had her focus on the canvas to be surprised by a light knock on the door. She must really love art._

“Good morning…again. You-sensei.” Riko smiles and walks over. “What brings you here?”

You moves to stand up straight and wipe a stray sweat trickling down the side of her cheek. “Ohara-sensei sent me to pass you a message.”

“Oh. It must be very important for you to come running here then.” Riko reaches in her pocket and offers her handkerchief so that the gym teacher can wipe her sweat.

“Ah, er. It’s okay. I just ended a gym class where we played basketball. Thus the sweat. I don’t want to dirty your handkerchief, don’t worry about it, Riko-sensei.” You rambles on with her hands up to reject gratefully.

Riko nods and keeps her handkerchief slowly back into her pocket. You’s blue eyes watched it go with a hint of regret.

_Riko-sensei’s pink floral patterned handkerchief…fits her image and is probably soft like Riko-sensei’s hands… Wai- what am I thinking!_

You lifts her head to look away from Riko’s pocket and make proper eye contact. Seeing Riko waiting patiently made her feel relieved. “So.”

Riko nods. “Mm-hm?”

“Ohara-sensei wants me to tell you that Tuesday’s classes will be cancelled… Just to let you know.” You smiles and gives herself a pat on the back internally for completing her mission.

Riko nods again, walks back to take her phone and back to You. “Thank you for _all the time_ , You-sensei.”

Murmurs within the class starts to occur at the information the art teacher just shared. Students turned to talk about how Riko-sensei is always helped by You-sensei and how cute their relationship is.

You peeks at Riko’s phone screen, noticing that Riko has a really neat planner opened and have written in notes that classes are cancelled on the coming Tuesday.

_Riko-sensei is so organized…Such a contrast with me…_

You places a hand on the back of her neck. “No problem. I’m your official caretaker in the school after all!” You chuckles at the title.

Riko giggles at the title too. “I’m glad to have you as my caretaker.”

You smiles widely, and she feels her spirits more light and jolly just from Riko saying she’s glad to have her.

_Riko-sensei is really such a sweet person._

While You and Riko are conversing, some students have taken out their handphones or cameras to take pictures of their two favourite teacher couple. Whispering to one another that You-sensei and Riko-sensei are literally the cutest couple in school and this scene in front of them is proof of that.

 

* * *

 

 

At the end of the school day, in the newspaper club room, students of the club and various students through the school were inside sharing snapshots they captured throughout the day to share in the “Love-Love Photo Album”. Meaning to say, they choose selected ones to be blown up and kept as a hardcopy version, a promotional picture on the school’s notice board, and the others into the softcopy album.

“Ahh, every time You-sensei holds Riko-sensei’s hand I feel like I’m going to melt!” A student gushes as she looks through the collection.

“You’re not the only one! Looks at how their hands fit so well in each other’s!”

“C’mon, girls~ It’s not just the hands you should be looking at.” A confident voice sounds at the door before it closes.

“Ohara-sensei!” The students greets.

The Head of Art wears a Cheshire grin and waves to her students before approaching the table and pointing at You-sensei’s face. “You-sensei’s blush is our one hundred and one percent definite proof of their love~”

Students nod eagerly and squealed at the focus on their charming gym teacher’s blushing expression.

“And Riko-sensei’s own set of blush! She’s hiding her affections but it’s so clear to us! Am I right or am I right, girls~?” Ohara-sensei stands up straight and the loud clack of her stiletto heel commanded attention.

The students cheered and clapped. “Yes~! Riko-sensei is _in love_ with You-sensei!”

The Head of Art laughs happily that she’s opening the eyes of the students to notice the little details of the budding love between You and Riko. She’s going home to squeal at each image in the YouRiko Love-Love Photo Album later while she concocts a new plan for teasing You and Riko.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Look at that. I included another Aqours member~;D (Mari, the Head of Art is the ultimate YouRiko shipper and wingwoman. Foreshadowed since chapter 1. Hahas. XD)**
> 
> **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter~ (´** **∀** **`)**
> 
> **You and Riko’s actions will always be stalked! And added into that ever-growing album! (*** **≧** **∀** **≦** ***)**
> 
> **Leave me comments to let me know what y’all think of this chapter~ How’s our Ohara-sensei’s official introduction? Hehe~**


	5. Tease05 - You-sensei and Riko-sensei’s first kiss!? (it sure looks like it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...Not so much tumbling...more like bearing the cuts and bruises and all forces of nature... but hey, I'm still here...
> 
> And here's another YouRiko-sensei update. 
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

You haven’t noticed this, but the students buzzing with endless energy and on the edge of their seats with cameras and love-filled shipping minds have. What they have noticed? They noticed that the newest addition to the art facility, a beautiful, gentle but kind of damsel in distress art teacher, namely Sakurauchi Riko, complete the perfect picture of romance when she rests in the gym teacher’s arms. That’s right, once again, Riko was being held by You’s strong arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Bundles of rolled up canvases tightly hugged in her left and right arms, a few wooden frames, art box and jotter book pressed to her chest in a risky way as she tried to make her way to the carpark, but alas, turns around the bend was never in favour to her, or never in favour to pretty girls who can’t see to their front that well. The auburn-haired art teacher lets out a shriek of surprise as she steps onto a can and loses her balance; right leg stretches in front of her more than she has ever stretched in months, the pull on her muscles getting to her already. She expected to meet the floor this time but instead warm,  _very warm_  hands held her up from the waist.

“Riko-sensei. Are you alright?” Her hero unintentionally breathes in her ears those words of concern and even let out a sigh of relief through the nose as the ash-brunette leaned in front to examine her face. Riko scrambles for her facial muscles to bring up a smile and hope to all the gods that her face wasn’t painted in any shades of the cherry blossom pink or the red camellia flowers she illustrated in class today. 

"Ah...You-sensei...Yes, I believe  _I'm in good hands right now_." Riko leans her head back onto the gym teacher's reliable chest to make her point. 

You feels her cheek turn warm. "Um... I'm glad..?" 

_Is it just me or Riko-sensei looks really pretty right now?_

Riko's smile pulls a tad higher and looks back to the front, seemingly giving off a somewhat embarrassed aura. 

_Riko-sensei..?_

"Um... Could you help me back up...all the way? And er..." The auburn hair teacher sports a dash of pink on her cheeks which makes You's cheeks redder by a chain reaction. The way Riko's almond eyes pointed out the fact that You's arms were still wrapped around Riko didn't help You's case of  _staring_ at the art teacher rumoured to be her girlfriend. 

You moves her tongue in her mouth nervously, swallowing nothing at all just to distract herself, a silent call out from her brain to the body to stop gaping at the pretty art teacher and start doing as requested. 

"Ah. Right. Yes. Um. Yes. Sure!" You blurts a string of agreement. Riko chuckles; worsening You's red cheek reaction. 

_Iiiiiiiii am such an embarrassment! What was that, Watanabe You??_

You stands back awkwardly, not noticing two pairs of eyes watching her and Riko's little save and rescued moment with growing excitement and glee. Riko, on the other hand, was back on her feet and gives You a slight bow of thanks, grin gentle and cool, pink cheeks no more. 

"Say, You-sensei, could you help me with something?" 

You nods. "Sure. Whatever you need, Riko-sensei." 

_As long as it's within my capabilities! And if I can clear up all the uncool side of me Riko-sensei has witnessed...that would be a plus._

Riko's ears flared a hot red when You suggests that she can offer pretty much any service but luckily for the art teacher, the gym teacher did not notice her mini rise of excited-panic, her cool exterior hiding a blush-inducing fantasy that flashed through Riko's imaginative mind. Riko clears her throat for good measure. "Could you help bring my materials to my car?" 

You looks Riko up and down once. "Ah, of course. You wouldn't be able to unlock your car with that many things on hand!" You slaps her hand over her mouth without warning earning raised eyebrows from Riko. 

_And chest..! I almost said and on Riko-sensei's chest! If I did that I'd not only be uncool, I'd be seen as a perv! Ahh, that was a close call!_

You composes herself and gives Riko a reassuring smile as she eased Riko's arms of more than half the load. "S-shall we?" 

Riko smiles, letting the matter slide though she glanced at the gym teacher curiously on the way to the car, to see if she could perhaps spot anything to clue her in on what made You react that way. 

Now by the car and items loaded, "Do you have to bring all these up to your house?" 

_I doubt Riko-sensei can enter her house like that..._

Riko nods. "I do. I've got to grade the assignments." 

You chuckles softly. "And how do you see yourself opening your house door?" 

Riko's eyes widen as realization settled upon her with the help of the ash-brunette's wagging eyebrows. 

"Perhaps you actually can go through doors without unlocking them and you've been hiding it from us?" You teases with a broad smile. 

Riko gives the playful gym teacher a mock glare as she opens the passenger door. "Then will you help a maiden out?" 

_Anytime._

You grins and nonchalantly rests her arm over the top of the opened car's door. "If I get a please and dinner." 

_I don't really want those from helping but well, let's see how Riko-sensei handles being teased~_

Riko simply smiles; completely okay with You's request. "Please help me out, You-sensei? We can grab dinner before my house too. My treat." 

_Uwa. Not even a slight fluster or hesitance._

You straightens her back. "Sounds good." 

Riko giggles and closes the door after making sure You was nicely settled in her humble, brownish-red Mazda. Both teachers do not notice squeals and camera flashes after Riko was in the car and buckled up. 

"Ah." 

"What's wrong?" You looks over with concern. 

"Just a... dirt I guess..." The art teacher carefully touched her eye that may have caught some dirt on the way into the car. 

You leans across the distance between them and silently obtains permission to assist Riko in clearing the dirt and easing the art teacher's eyes since Riko seemed to be having slight troubles doing so herself. Riko lowers her own hands and after a short few seconds of You's feather-like touches and a soft blow of air to her eyes, Riko's eyes were back to good condition.

"T-Thank you..." 

You leans back in her seat with a satisfied smile. "No problem."

Riko takes a moment to herself, while You sat beside her oblivious to how she has caused the art teacher to be on the receiving end of needing a timeout. A good minute or so and Riko starts the drive back to her place. 

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, You receives a text message from Riko which made You confused. 

Riko (10:37): Have you seen it yet? 

You (10:41): Seen what? 

Riko (10:56): It's okay.

You was perplexed. If it was something that the art teacher would message her about, wouldn't it be important? Or pressing? You tapped her pen impatiently on her desk where she sat; having some paperwork to do. 

_What did I miss?_

You glances to the photo collage of her students and her; at a barbeque and on the school open field. You was a teacher that was really close with the students after all; chatting, playing, teacher, advising as a full package. 

_Was_ _the students doing something again? Their murmuring has been more hushed lately though..._

The gym teacher kicked back and spun in her computer chair a few rounds before the science teacher places something on her face. "Hey." 

The teacher with long blue hair grins. "Thought this might interest you." 

"What is it?" You takes the papers folded in half, wearing a thinking face which was rather adorable for the gym teacher who usually wore a carefree, smiley expression. 

"You're the topic." 

"... Don't tell me." 

The science teacher chuckles. "Okay, I won't." 

_It's that matter again, isn't it? Ah, please don't be it. Don't be it... What could it be?_

You stresses the ear of the folded documents which was actually really high-quality paper for a good minute before she finally turns the paper over to see the content. 

_WHA-_

You immediately slaps the paper close after her eyes widened at the image of Riko and herself. You looks up and gestures at the paper now lying on her table. "Where did you get that, Kanan?" 

Kanan shrugs. "Noticeboard, You. When did it happen? You could have been more a friend and tell me ‘bout it." 

You squints at Kanan's teasing tone. "Because we're not. Ugh, the students just keep teasing me and Riko-sensei and I don't even know why. Do we look like that to you?" 

You asks genuinely and Kanan hums for a moment. "Kinda." 

You groans. "No. We're not." 

The ash-brunette picks up her phone, opening the messaging application, taps Riko's name swiftly like she’s used to it; the fact that Riko was on the top made Kanan hold back a chuckle. 

You (11.33): I just saw it

You (11.33): why ;_;

You (11.33): I'm sorry

You (11.33): I'll talk to the kids

You (11.33): tell them to stop these

The gym teacher sighs as she rests her back against the chair, head facing the ceiling with a tired expression. She sees Kanan smiling down at her and she pouts at the science teacher. “What.”

“Oh, nothing.” Kanan grabs a chair and sits on it, hands propped on the headrest and her chin on her arms, grinning cheekily. “Texting your girlfriend?”

You groans yet again and spins in an attempt to kick Kanan’s chair. The bluenette easily dodges it with a front push with her long legs, laughing. “Better luck next time.” You stops her chair’s spin to face Kanan while the playful science teacher rolls the chair she’s on forwards.

_Them and all their teasing… Kanan too! Sheesh!_

You whines in her mind before grabbing the papers once more. Looking at the image reluctantly. The scene of Riko resting on her shoulder, her arms wrapped around Riko’s waist, and with how her face was leaning close to the art teacher, features not entirely visible from the side-back view the picture is taken in, it’s not a surprise that the header is “You-sensei kisses Riko-sensei!?” You’s shoulders slumps.

_How did this happen?_

You glances to her phone; the pretty but clumsy art teacher coming to mind.

_Riko-sensei slipped and I caught her. That’s all._

You’s phone vibrates and the purple light indicates a message.

Riko (11:55): It’s my fault. So I’m sorry, You-sensei. Don’t scold your students please. They are just having harmless fun and…their photography and editing skills are commendable.

You chuckles as she reads the message. Even now – with such a scandalous news spreading about Riko-sensei and her, and the art teacher is actually defending them. Praising them too!

You (11:56): Aye, I don’t really scold. They don’t find me scary enough.

You (11:57): Still gotta tell them off tho

You (11:57): And how are you to blame? >8/

_Riko-sensei is too kind… This probably needs disciplinary action… I think… Not that I want the students getting in trouble…_

You looks back at her phone when a vibration comes in.

Riko (11:57): I fell.

You arches an eyebrow at the message.

_That I know._

Riko (11:58): Want to have lunch together?

You blinks twice at the question. Usually, she’d respond with a quick “ _Sure”_ if her schedule was free, and a _“Sorry, can’t”,_ if her schedule was not. But for some reason, she’s definitely free for lunch at the moment, but she’s hesitating. You doesn’t know why; her palms got a little sweaty and she wasn’t being straight forth… why?

Kanan notices the gym teacher in a rare state of pouts and thoughts so the bluenette gives a helping nudge. “Yo, what’s up?”

_That’s what I want to know…_

You sighs. “Riko-sensei asks if I wanna go grab lunch. Wondering if I want to.”

“Why not?”

You looks to the phone; Riko smiling gently appears in her mind and You for a reason she can’t come up with feels like blushing. You looks to Kanan with an unsure face. “I don’t know.”

Kanan stares at You for a time before a grin grew on her face. “Just go.” The bluenette turns back to her desk. “Not like you to overthink things, You.”

_True… I’m not thinking of anything that leads anywhere anyway._

You picks up her phone and taps away.

You (12:09): Sure

You (12:09): Sorry for the late reply

You (12:09): I’ll treat

“Thanks.” You brofists with Kanan.

Riko (12:10): See you soon :)

Riko (12:10): And I’m treating ;)

You smiles at Riko’s responses as she grabs her gym jacket and heads for the school cafeteria. The new picture and news from the newspaper club, or what You thinks to call them now – the teacher teasing club – parked at the back of her mind as the ash-brunette was more interested in having a good meal with her _colleague_ cum _friend,_ not girlfriend.

 

Of course, the student body thinks otherwise, and more pictures were snapped that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this is done, I wish to have all those pictures. So precious. Mari-sensei, please give me a nice HD copy of them all~ XD 
> 
> Anyways! Here’s another teacher we all know and love~ ;D 
> 
> I got so much more I wanna write for this AU, ahh. XD 
> 
> Do tell me which parts you like of this chapter! *O* And see you next tease! ^w^
> 
> P.S. I keep trying to come up with witty titles fitting of the content and it’s fun but sure takes lots of time XD –chuckles- I came up with like 5 for this chapter and kept changing it :3


	6. Tease06 - You-sensei is so worried for Riko-sensei she carries her (if that isn’t love, I don’t know what is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, where did 4 months go? =w=! 
> 
> I’m sorry for taking so long despite _wanting_ to write and update this. @w@ 
> 
> May you enjoy~ :D

Ever since she started, Riko found teaching wondrous, fun and intriguing to a point of giddiness. Today, however, that giddiness she was experiencing from her left brain to the right was not due to her enjoyment in teaching art. The art teacher breathes a heavy breath as she placed both hands on the teacher's art desk for aid in keeping her standing straight. 

"So...we will be..." The auburn-haired teacher tries to explain what shall be conducted in class only to break out into a coughing fit, a demure hand flying up to cover her mouth as she gave an apologetic expression to her students. "I'm sorry, I..." 

"Are you okay, Riko-sensei?" 

"You should sit!" 

"Mm..." Riko's mind latches on the word 'sit'. Sitting sounds like such a comfortable thing right now. Her body won over mind as she slid down onto the chair behind her, face growing redder and hotter. "I'm just a little dizzy. I just need-" 

A student jumps to her feet, startling Riko in the slightest as the world was spinning to the art teacher. The student exchange quick glances with her friends before exclaiming, "We'll go get help!" 

Before Riko could process the declaration and consider protesting, the kids were out of the art room and running through the corridors in search for the one and only Watanabe You-sensei. 

  

* * *

 

 

"You-sensei...You-sensei..." One student mutters continuously as the trio ran pass many classrooms, giving a quick scan to see if the gym teacher was inside. 

"D-Do you think Riko-sensei w-will be okay?" Another question; a bit out of breath and very much the worrywart. 

"Oh, c'mon. That's why we are looking for You-sensei right now! Once Riko-sensei's girlfriend heals her, she'll be all healthy again!" The one who declared the search pumps a fist forwards as they make their way for the school court; there's a chance the gym teacher was conducting a class right now after all. 

"R-right..." 

"Save Riko-sensei! You-sensei!" The student shouts but shrieks as she bumps into someone at the turn. 

"Woah there- No running in the hallway, kids." 

Three collective gasps sound as they recognized that handsome voice anywhere. "YOU-SENSEI!" 

You blinks at the loud volume literally right in front of her and directed at her before she smiles warmly, hoping to help calm the students down. "What's up? Shouldn't you three be in class?" 

"You-sensei, help!" 

"Eh? What's wrong?" You's jolly expression turns into concern at the word 'help' said with that much distress.

"R-Riko-sensei is..!" 

"Riko-sensei is??" You's eyes widened considerably, nothing but worry for the art teacher filling her mind. 

_Did something happen to Riko-sensei? Is it serious? What-_

Instead of an answer, the students turned and started running again. "Follow us, You-sensei! Hurry!" 

You didn't need to be told twice considering that it concerns Riko. As You ran alongside the students, instead of letting her mind race with most probably, highly unlikely, worst case scenarios, You asks again, “What happened to Riko-sensei? Could you tell?”

_Please don’t let Riko-sensei be hurt...or injured…_

The adrenaline of running so much, mixed with their concern for their art teacher, however, causes the students to exclaim, “She can’t get up!”

_EH??_

You’s face morphed into that of disbelief and fear.

_Did an entire shelf of art materials fall onto Riko-sensei??_

“She fainted!”

_Fainted? Okay, that’s not as serious as the first one. Or was it fainting after the first one??_

You shakes her head in an attempt to not let all these horrible scenarios of the gentle art teacher being incapable of saving herself lead her into a state of panic, which would be bad since she still hasn't done the actual saving.

“We’ve got to hurry.” You mutters more to herself than to the students as she picked up the pace.

“Do you think s-she’ll be okay?”

You takes a second or so to push the negative bug aside and turn to give her student a reassuring smile. “She’ll be okay.”

_I’ll make sure she’s okay._

Nearing the art room, You didn’t even bother waiting for the three students to catch up or lead, as where the art teacher would be is obvious. You kicks off the ground for an extra push and hurries through the door that was thankfully left open. The gym teacher didn’t want to have to go through the trouble of opening a door or accidentally breaking one.

“Is Riko-sensei here?”

_Please be here. Please be alright._

Wide sky blue eyes scanned the room, taking note of the students pointing towards the teacher’s desk, You’s line of sight follows to see a head of burgundy hidden behind stacks of canvases, paintbrushes of various sizes and who knows what.

“Riko-sensei!”

You strides over to the art teacher slumped on the table, lowering her back to get a closer look; concern and worry paints her face. “Riko-sensei? Are you feeling okay? Do you hurt anywhere?”

_What do I do in these sort of situations? Ahhh…I better just check on how she is at the moment…_

Riko sounds a muffled “Mm…” Clearly having difficulty doing anything else.

The ash-brunette’s eyebrows furrowed as she strains her ears to hear what Riko was trying to say, frowning when Riko didn’t say another word. “You don’t sound okay…”

_Now what do I do? Mm…_

The class that has been observing intently at their favourite gym teacher display a whole lot of care for their favourite art teacher exchange glances and disoriented whispers before coming to a decision to assist.

“Check her temperature, You-sensei.” A student suggests.

You looks up, nods to the student before shifting Riko’s head as gently as she could to the right so that the teacher’s face visible.

_Gosh, her face is all red…And she looks so weak…_

You swallows and nudges herself to stop staring and start moving. After one, two deep breaths through the nose, “E-Excuse me for a bit…Riko-sensei…I’m just gonna check your temperature…”

You murmurs as she moves closer to the art teacher’s flushed face, slowly, azure eyes fixated on Riko’s forehead, a shaky hand raised to brush Riko’s fringe to the side.

The students all stared hard, holding their breaths. Some even stood to get a better view. Some hushed whispers amongst themselves for what’s to come.

_“Is this really going to happen?”_

_“It’s happening isn’t it..!”_

_“Forehead touch..!”_

You then puts the back of her hand to Riko’s forehead and another to her own  for the temperature comparison. You flinches and gives Riko a look of disapproval. “Woah, you’re really hot, Riko-sensei.”

Riko heats up more at that statement while loud murmurs start within the class.

_Riko-sensei definitely has a high fever…_

You was oblivious as she stands to her full height. “I’ll take you to the nurse’s office.”

“…No…” Riko attempts to protest, still wanting to recover on her own and continue her lesson, and maybe, just maybe, a little worried that You bringing her to the nurse’s office would cause her to overheat before she even reaches the doctor.

“There’s no room for discussion here, Riko-sensei. I’ve told you umpteen times to-” You sighs, not wanting to nag and worsen the art teacher’s headache which tends to be part of the package of fevers. She makes to carry Riko but the art teacher places a horribly weak hand on her shoulder to stop. “Riko-”

Riko’s face was as red as the freshest crops of strawberries and she could barely hold eye contact with the still unaware and seemingly radiant gym teacher who was so going to scoop her up in those strong arms and make Riko’s fever worsen. “I…can walk…”

_Yeah, right._

You shakes her head but moves to put her arm around the art teacher, hand on the auburn-haired teacher’s shoulder so that Riko can stand, then shifting it down to Riko’s waist to give her support. Not noticing any of the student's squeals and misunderstanding Riko’s tightening grip on her other hand as a need for steadying Riko’s feet.

_Riko-sensei probably doesn’t want to let the kids see her weak like that. I’ll carry her to the nurse’s office once we’re out of sight._

A painstakingly long six minutes later of Riko feebly exiting the art room with You’s assistance, the gym teacher gives her surrounding a quick scan, then stands in front of Riko. “We’ll take at least an hour to get to nurse’s office with your pace, Riko-sensei… This is for your own good. So be a good girl and let me bring you there, okay?”

Riko opens her mouth to rebut, however…You was right. And she did notice the gym teacher making sure that the coast was clear, so she gives her nod of agreement. “No…princ-”

You steps into Riko’s personal space from the front, bend her knees a little before letting the art teacher’s body weight all rest on her own front, hands crossed below Riko’s upper thigh. With Riko safely lifted up, You begins walking to the nurse’s office as quickly as she could.

 

Unbeknownst to the two teachers, some of the students did sneak out the classroom despite You’s instructions to _just paint something,_ so that they could catch another You-sensei and Riko-sensei moment, plus snap a few pictures of the whole process of You-sensei carrying Riko-sensei; even if it wasn’t a princess carry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I was staying in bed dreaming about YouRiko instead of writing it. –guilty!- But you know, you know, it actually helps writing these scenes by “experiencing” it in my sleep! www
> 
> A-ny-whos~! XD How did you like this next chapter? :D 
> 
> I hope y’all are still enjoying it as much as I’m writing it! hehe~ XD Uuuuu…I already have the next scene- sceneS I want to write. But ahh, for now, accept these ones! *O* 
> 
> Do share with me which parts made you laugh or squeal like the students (and I)~ ;D hehe~ See you next tease! :D


	7. Tease07 – You-sensei is bringing Riko-sensei home! (You-sensei is such a sweet girlfriend~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s so much going on…But wow! Here’s an update! ^w^
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

With Riko in her arms, You walks as quickly as she could to the school’s sickbay, wanting to get the nurse to check on the feverish art teacher as soon as possible.

_Riko-sensei…_

At the doors, You doesn’t attempt to knock since her hands are occupied and she wasn’t at her calmest at the moment. The gym teacher uses her legs to slide the doors open and breathed out, “Heala-sensei! Are you in? Riko-sensei, she-”

You cuts herself off when she makes eye contact with the school nurse who points to the bed, telling You to calm down and to put the teacher she’s carrying down first; sure to be worried that the panicking gym teacher might drop the already sick teacher, causing more reasons for treatment.

_Riko-sensei…_

You brings Riko to the nearest vacant bed, carefully lowering Riko down and laying the art teacher to rest. Her gaze lingers on the breathing heavily teacher for some time before turning to the nurse. You opens her mouth to say something but the nurse knows what she needs to do and steps up to check on Riko.

“Oh dear…”

You steps closer as her concern tenfolds.

_Oh dear?? Is it that serious?_

“Watanabe-sensei.” The nurse’s tone was grief; at least it was to the gym teacher.

“Y-Yes?” You stands straighter, alert and ready for whatever the nurse is going to instruct her. 

_Tell me anything and I’ll do it!_

“Sakurauchi-sensei’s fever is too high. And she’s not fit to continue teaching today.” The nurse scribbles on a board the still-panicky gym teacher did not notice the nurse had in hand before.

“Mmph…” You nods slowly in agreement but wondering what then?

“Bring her home.” The nurse says as her hand continued to write the last of whatever she was writing.

“Eh?” You blinks, surprised.

_Riko-sensei?_

“Bring her home, Watanabe-sensei. That way she can rest better.” The nurse looks up from the board of papers, staring right into the gym teacher’s blue hues.

“I-”

“You want her to recover faster right?” The nurse smiles slightly.

“Yes, but-”

“Then bring her home.” The nurse smiles, close-eyed.

“You’re weirdly pushy today, Heala-sensei…” You felt a bit out of breath; her conversation with the school nurse had always been more relaxed prior to today.

“I’m just thinking of you and Sakurauchi-sensei’s best interest…” Heala lowers her gaze to the art teacher resting on the bed with a frown. “But if you really can’t do it, I’ll ask another teacher to-”

You’s eyes widened at the suggestion, not knowing why she was so against that idea she exclaims, “I can do it.”

Heala claps both hands together with a big smile. “Good! I’ll handle the necessary paperwork for Sakurauchi-sensei. You,” The nurse points at You who blinks self-consciously. “Just have to make sure Sakurauchi-sensei is well taken care of~ okay~?”

_Heala-sensei really is acting differently today…_

You sweatdrops. She was going to do her best in taking care of the art teacher regardless. You salutes with a lopsided smile. “I will.”

The nurse nods, mood clearly happier.

You lifts a hand to her neck as she suddenly felt a bit awkward where she stands. Her eyes shift to Riko who was still red-faced and breathing heavily. You’s teeth aligned as her thoughts fall into place too. “I’ll go pack our stuff and bring her home.”

Heala waves the gym teacher a “see you soon” and when You was out of sight, she does a mini fist pump, her wide smile no longer concealed. “Ah~ They are so cute together~ I can’t believe I got to see Watanabe-sensei carry Sakurauchi-sensei in real time!”

The nurse does a twirl before looking back at the slumbering art teacher. The nurse chuckles to herself. “There’s a chance you can still hear me… And I wish you all the best in recovery and spending more alone time with Watanabe-sensei, Sakurauchi-sensei~”

The school’s nurse, Heala Wakoko, is an avid shipper of YouRiko-sensei too. 

 

* * *

 

 

The gym teacher barely steps into the classroom and the students were swarming her; concern their only expression. 

"You-sensei!" 

"You-sensei..!" 

"You-sensei!"

"Is Riko-sensei okay?" 

"How's Riko-sensei?" 

"Riko-sensei is..??" 

You smiles at the children's genuine concern for their art teacher. The ash-brunette felt proud and happy for the relatively new teacher fitting in well in school to the extent that these "notorious" kids would worry for her this much. 

_Riko-sensei..._

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Riko-sensei is okay." The gym teacher gives them a firm thumbs up and a reassuring smile before heading to the desk to pick up Riko's items. 

The students shuffled back into the classroom, following their favourite teacher and watching her pack the art teacher's belongings into the dark brown tote bag with a cartoon unicorn seemingly painting a rainbow with its horns. "Riko-sensei is going back?" 

You nods. "Her fever is too high. So she needs to be home and resting." 

_She definitely needs a wet towel...and sleeping on her own bed would be more relaxing too..._

A buzz begun as the class started voicing their thoughts. "How will she go back?" 

"Taxi?" Another piped in. 

"On her own??" 

"I'll bring her home safely." You informs as she gives the table one more brief glance through to make sure she didn’t miss out anything. Just as You’s right hand move to pat the packed bag-

"Your home!?" A bulk of the class exclaims pretty much at the same and the ash-brunette turns to see the students staring at her starry-eyed and for some reason expectantly.

"What? N-No. To Riko-sensei's house. She'll rest better there..." You could feel her cheeks heating up at the idea of bringing Riko to  _her_ house instead.

_My house may be closer but…No, no, no. Of course it has to be Riko-sensei’s house! Else how is she supposed to rest easy!_  

"Good luck, You-sensei!" A student says with a wide smile and double thumbs up.

_Why good luck..? Ahh, anyways, gotta get back to Riko-sensei._

You shakes her head slightly to get her focus back. "Mmph. Be good and paint okay? So Riko-sensei can rest with a peace of mind that her students are all doing work." 

"Kay~" The class chimes.

"Can we draw anything we want?" One of the bespectacled and already holding a paintbrush in her hands student ask.

"Sure, sure." You nods as she strides towards the exit.

"Yay!" One group cheers before chattering to the rest about what they were going to draw and paint.

You exits the art room with hastened steps, wanting to be by Riko's side as soon as possible. It just stresses the ash-brunette out, to leave a heavily ill Riko in the nurse office alone.

"Let's draw some You-sensei and Riko-sensei at home scenes!" The Class President announces with a fist pumped to the air, some paint flying off the paintbrush.

"Oh~!" The class cheered and was extra excited to put brush to paint and paintbrush to canvas. They were hundred percent sure that they were going to enjoy this class and they were at least eighty percent sure that Riko-sensei would appreciate their creations when she returns from You-sensei’s care.  

 

* * *

 

 

You returns to the nurse office by giving in to her desire to run over. Seeing Riko still sleeping soundly, she breathes out a sigh of relief. Approaching the art teacher, she notices a note on the side table from Heala-sensei to bring Riko home when she’s back.

The ash-brunette borrows a pen from Heala to scribble a “thank you” and “leave it to me” before she goes over to help Riko out of bed.

“R-Riko-sensei…I’ll be helping you to your car now…”

“Mm…” The art teacher mumbles as she leaned against You’s body.

You holds her breath, not wanting to wake Riko fully. “I can carry you…”

Riko gives her consent by reaching her hand around You and holding the gym teacher. You takes a moment to tell herself to calm down before scooping the art teacher up and to the car park.

The trip to the car park was fairly easy and thankfully uninterrupted by any other teacher or students. You places Riko back to the floor, her hand on Riko’s slim and soft waist to support the teacher as she fetched the car keys she put in her pocket earlier. The silence of the car park, however, made You alert of Riko’s breathing near her neck and the heat radiating from the art teacher’s body to her hands.  

_Feels like my hands will be on Riko-sensei's waist quite a lot today..._

You's cheeks turns a deep red at that thought.

_Wh-Wh-What am I even thinking of?? Watanabe You! You're just bringing her home - **Her home.** So that she can rest... T-That's all. Nothing more, nothing less. And Riko-sensei can't walk straight thus I'm providing her support! _

You breathes out her nose with finality. 

_Yup. Yup. That's exactly what this is._

You gulps as her fingers sink a little deeper against the art teacher's waist, seemingly pass the jacket and the shirt. You shakes her head desperate for her mind to stop rearing towards strange ideas. 

_Bring her home. Take care of her. Bring her home. Take care of her._

You repeats in her mind countless times to get her one-track mind back on track. 

"Alright." 

"Al...right..?" Riko sounds and You jolts, turning to look but Riko was still very much out of it.

"Allllll right. Let's bring you home. Riko-sensei..." You chuckles awkwardly to cover up...whatever she thought she might need to cover up as she guides Riko towards the car and helped her in. Carefully buckle up the diving in and out of consciousness teacher before heading for the driver's seat. 

_Bring her home. Take care of her. Bring her home. Take care of her..._

You's head naturally turned towards the auburn-haired teacher, her gaze softens as she felt a sense of serenity and...something else a little more hotter she didn't quite get. 

_Riko-sensei is so beautiful even with a fever..._

_..._

..!

You slaps herself by reflex and groans softly, nudging her head on the wheel. "What am I even doing..?" 

You takes a few moments before pulling out of the car park and started the half hour ride to the pretty but under the weather teacher's house. You prays for her heart and mind to let her accomplish her duties without a hitch and to stop making her think and feel things she couldn't wrap her mind around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to get to the part where You is in Riko’s house and taking care of Riko already. But in-betweens and how we get there are just as important! XD wahahah!
> 
> Well~ Hope y’all enjoyed this as much as I did fantasizing and fantasizing and writing it~ >w< hehe~
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like~ :P (We’ve got time while You-sensei drives Riko-sensei home ;D)


End file.
